1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for stacking satellite dishes for shipping and, more particularly, to a system for stacking parabolic satellite dishes in such a way as to provide high stacking density while minimizing parabolic dish deformation.
2. Statement of the Problem
Television transmission via satellite has long been a method of choice for transmitting high-quality television signals to areas where cable television cannot be used and conventional over-the-air broadcasts cannot be received or are of poor quality. Historically, television signals are transmitted from a satellite in geosynchronous orbit to a rather large (i.e., 8 to 10 feet in diameter) satellite dish antenna aimed at that particular satellite. Such satellite dish antennas are expensive and demand a large investment from the user in terms of cost and space.
A new satellite television transmission system has been devised using small (i.e., 18-inch diameter) satellite dish antennas that can reach both users who live in urban areas and users who live in rural areas or who otherwise cannot be served by the above-described conventional systems. Each antenna is formed of solid or perforated material in a parabolic shape and has conventional mounts to support an offset feed. Such small diameter antennas can only be used when they are manufactured within a small tolerance of variation through the entire parabolic surface such as 20 mils r.m.s. (root mean square). Deformation beyond such small tolerances can significantly affect the quality of the programming received.
It is foreseeable that the users of this new television transmission system will number in the millions. As a result, large numbers of small diameter satellite dish antennas will have to be shipped to various locations. It would be most cost-effective to ship these multitudes of antennas in bulk as vertical stacks of nested dishes mounted on shipping pallets. However, when parabolic dishes are vertically nested and stacked, the weight of the dishes can permanently deform the lowermost parabolic dishes beyond the tolerances acceptable for their accurate performance as signal-receiving devices. Such stacked parabolic dishes also tend to adhere together, especially under such stacking pressure, and become difficult to separate.
Therefore, a need exists for a system for stacking large numbers of parabolic dishes for shipping and storage in a minimum space (i.e., high-density stacking) while maintaining the integrity of the shape of each parabolic dish. The system should preferably also enable the stacked parabolic dishes to be easily separated from one another.
3. Solution to the Problem
The system of the present invention enables large numbers of parabolic dishes of satellite dish antennas to be nested and stacked in a high density, lowering shipping costs of bulk amounts of dishes, while at the same time providing meaningful support for the parabolic dishes and further providing a space between adjacent parabolic dishes so that the overall quality of the parabolic dishes is maintained. The space provided between adjacent dishes is small, maximizing the number of dishes that can be nested in a single stack. The space exists along the majority of the surface area of each stacked parabolic dish. The remainder of the surface of the parabolic dish through a uniquely designed stacking rim forms a "nesting region" with adjacent dishes in which the outer circumference of the dish is subject to non-permanent deformation.
In addition, the system of the present invention provides a space between the edges of adjacent parabolic dishes when they are stacked. This edge space enables the dishes to be separated when needed with a minimum effort. The system also minimizes "locking" of the rims of adjacent stacked dishes.
The stacking support rim of the satellite dishes minimizes interference with the operation of the antenna while presenting an aesthetic appearance. Finally, the rim provides support for the dish during use, especially during wind load and severe environmental conditions such as icing and snow load.